


My Heart Will Go On.

by marauder5sos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Titanic!AU, Tumblr Prompt, only one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A no magic/titanic!au. This was from a prompt on tumblr so I hope you all enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me for the title, I was listening to the song and it got stuck in my head so I had to use it.

“Well this is nice,” Lily Potter said as she smiled at her husband James, “The ocean breeze, and the fresh air.”

“Oh, don’t forget the freezing, biting Atlantic air that I believe may be giving me frostbite.”

Lily laughed at her husband, “James don’t be a baby, if Harry were here he wouldn’t be complaining!”

“He can’t talk yet! The only reason he wouldn’t be complaining is because he can’t talk!”

“Oh do shut up James Potter and hug me.”

Lily was leaning on the railing so James went and hugged her from behind while her vibrant red hair blew out to the side as she took in the vast brilliance of the North Atlantic Ocean.

“It’s so beautiful James, I can’t believe that we’re actually going to America, can you imagine how different it will be from home?”

James lent his chin on the back of Lily’s shoulder so he could rest his head and still see out across the water, “Too different I reckon. I wish Harry was here, I miss the little tyke.”

“I do too,” Lily frowned, “I know for a fact that he’s fine with his favourite Uncles,” Lily dropped her voice and looked around making sure no one was around. “It’s a good thing we’re all still twenty-one and nobody thinks anything of two bachelors living together still, I’m worried about what Sirius and Remus are going to do when they get older and should be getting married like other people.”

James tightened his grip on Lily’s waist, “We have my parents old manor out in the country, you and me, and Harry, Moony and Padfoot can all go and live till the end of our days together and nobody will be none the wiser.”

Just as Lily was about to reply, the bell rung signalling dinner would be ready in ten minutes. Going back to their room to get changed, Lily thought of how fortunate they were that Peter had won these tickets for them off a chap named Tom down at the pub.

Dinner came and went, and as they were preparing to get ready for bed, Lily got out her sketch pad to flip through her sketches from the day when James ran and jumped on the bed, pushed up his glasses that had slid precariously low and stretched his body out as if posing and said, “Draw me like one of your French girls.”  
Snorting, Lily whacked him on the head with her sketch pad and jumped on him, tickling and smothering him in kisses, as he laughed writhed beneath her trying to get away from her fingers.

A large horrific scraping noise suddenly halted their horsing around as they sat up breathless, identical looks of apprehension on their faces.

“James, I have a bad feeling.”

He looked at his wife with the faint strains of panic coursing through him though he didn’t know why. “Quick, lets go up to the deck and see what’s going on.”

As they made their way to the deck, neither James nor Lily let go of each other’s hands, gently rubbing their thumbs together. When they got upstairs, it was mayhem, people were milling about everywhere, bands were playing and people were talking about fireworks that were about to go off.

Pulling an official to the side, James and Lily were about to ask what exactly was going on when suddenly the ship lurched and suddenly the false cheer in the air was replaced by terror as people screamed.

“EVERYBODY PLEASE STAY CALM AND MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE LIFE BOATS, WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST IF YOU PLEASE!”

Closest to the boats, Lily and James began helping the Titanic staff with loading the life boats full of women and children. 

Putting the last child on the boat and sending it down, James turned to Lily and was about to help her in the next life boat when suddenly the ship lurched and a terrible creaking noise filled the air. As they whipped around to face the middle of the ship, they saw to their horror that the ship was breaking in half.

Half a second later, James slipped and fell, sliding towards the broken off edge of the ship. 

“JAMES!” Lily shrieked, trying to reach for his hand while also clutching tight to the railing.

“LILY, GET IN THE BOAT, TELL HARRY I LOVE HIM”

“James, no.” Lily sobbed as she watched her husband get swallowed up by darkness.

As she was bustled into the very last life boat, she was numb, knowing her son would have to grow up without a father. But she was strong.

She and Harry would persevere; Sirius and Remus would live with her and her son, raising him in James’ parents’ country manor and teaching him to be kind and strong. 

Lily would live.


End file.
